The Babysitter Complex
by ElfiTheWriter
Summary: "Are you sure you have the nerves for this?" "Yes, Ino! The worst case scenario could be me struggling the kid! So what?"AU SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own Naruto **sniff sniff****

* * *

"Preconceived opinion that is not based on reason or actual experience, nine letters."

"Fuck."

Ino Yamanaka rose an eyebrow in confusion. "Forehead, that's four letters."

Her pink haired best friend, Sakura Haruno, lifted her head and blinked, before throwing the newspaper she had been holding behind her shoulder and dropping her face on her hands. "Ughhh Ino!" she groaned "I wasn't talking about your stupid crossword!"

Ino hugged her magazine like someone was trying to take it away from her. "Don't offend my crossword, Forehead!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest. She groaned again, louder this time, and let her body sink on the couch while she threw her head back on the edge of it. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of air blowing in her face. If she thought about it really hard, she would convince herself that she was at an exotic beach, possibly in the Carribean, drinking mojito and letting the refreshing sea air touch her face.

But the stupid table fan decided to blow air on her face for only a few seconds, not letting her daydream. Because Sakura Haruno wasn't on a tropical island, no. She was in her surviving-a-tornado like apartment with her blond roommate and best friend, Ino, sweating like a pig due to the volcano like temperature of Konoha.

"You are overstressed over this job thing" the blonde told her and stretched her legs on the couch next to Sakura's.

"What are you talking about, Ino-pig? I _need_ this freaking job and you do too" the pinquette mumbled looking at the white ceiling.

A pillow was thrown in her face and Sakura shot up from the couch like a wet cat. "Snap out of it girl!" Ino shouted "Calm down!"

Sakura walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge grabbing the orange juice carton and bringing it on her lips. "Calm down?" she shouted after putting it back in the fridge. "I'm in college and I have no job!" She sighed and let her back slide in the wooden frame of the kitchen door. A purring sound was heard before she felt something fuzzy rubbing on her leg.

"And what about you, Mr. Muffin?" she softly said and lifted the fat cat in front of her face. "Do you think I'm overstressed?" The white cat meowed in response and Sakura put him down fondling his head.

"Didn't you find anything good on the paper?" Ino's voice was heard from the living room.

"Nah. Everything I found is like, you know, inconvenient."

Ino's blond head appeared behind the couch. "Maybe you just have too high standards."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Okay then maybe I should accept that stripper that what you asking me to do?"

Ino stood up from the couch and walked to Sakura's place. The pink haired girl smirked. Ino always paid attention on her appearance and made sure it was always no far from stunning. But being at home with Sakura on a hot Saturday morning seemed to make her to care more about fooling around with a crossword that had fallen from _a hot guy she saw in the street - I'm telling you Sakura he was_ gorgeous _!_ \- than her appearance, which was consisting of extremely short baby pink pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt with a Tweetie stamp on it.

"Look" she said and sat down next to Sakura. "I'm not asking you to think _stupidly_. I'm just asking you not to stress over it 24/7. Why don't you work as a waitress again?"

"Because the only restaurant that asks for a waitress position is that one which is full of old perverts all the time" Sakura answered and sighed in irritation. "At least I don't have to worry about college funds."

"Or a freaking apartment, girl" the blonde smirked and took Mr. Muffin in her hug. "Woah, you've gotten pretty heavy, Mr. Muffin."

"Ino, he is eating all day!"

"Resembles his owners"

Sakura giggled and stood up slowly. "I feel like I'm about to melt!" she exclaimed and walked into her bedroom. Taking out her oversized black shirt with the logo "better late than never" felt better than she expected. She picked up a pair of short faded green jeans and a light purple T-shirt and put it on.

For some weird reason, every time the temperature seemed to be like over 9.000, she felt really old, even if she was only twenty years old.

She walked with small steps out of her room and grabbed her keys from the dining table and her sunglasses. Ino looked at her in confusion. "Where are you going?"

Sakura moved a small paper in front of her face. "See that? It's the shopping list you never took with you yesterday."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Whatever. It's not like I forget about it all the time."

"Whatever. Be grateful, I only do this coz the supermarket has awesome air conditioning" Sakura teased her friend and Ino stuck her tongue out at her.

The pink haired girl started running down the stairs and stormed out of the door, only to regret stepping the foot in the street. She sighed and started walking to the supermarket which was just a few blocks away.

 _Damn the heat!_ , she thought and ran her hair through her short pink hair. It had been two years since she was offered a scholarship in Konoha University. She had been really excited about this, and the best thing was that Ino's dad had bought his daughter an apartment, and Sakura became eventually her roommate.

Then she started working in various restaurants and cafes as a waitress. And in one of them, she met her boyfriend, Kiba Inuzuka. Sakura smirked at the thought of her dog loving boyfriend. He was funny, cute and he liked her a lot, even if she was studying like crazy most of the time.

The automatic doors of the supermarket opened and a wave of air blew into Sakura's face and the girl sighed in satisfaction. The cashier girl was busy reading a magazine that didn't seem to notice Sakura's entrance in the place. _Rude,_ Sakura thought and rolled her eyes in annoyance. She grabbed a basket and walked through the corridors looking closely at the shopping list, narrowing her eyes wherever she would see some kind of stupid item Ino would add.

 _Seriously now?_ , she thought and picked up the chocolate flavored cereal carton in her hands. _I haven't eaten this since elementary school…_ She threw it in her basket with an angry sigh. It looked like as she was the only one caring about their financial issues. The only thing they were earning money from was Ino's job as a waitress at a café, which apparently didn't need any waitresses like Sakura right now.

"I want this and this and this and this oneee!" he heard a squeak and spotted a small kid, about 7 years old, jumping up and down pointing at the colorful cereal boxes. Sakura smiled in amusement.

"One is enough, Toshiaki" a sexy deep voice was heard and Sakura's eyes widened. _Why, hello, sexy guy_ , she thought and tried to take her eyes away from the man. He was tall and muscular enough to make you understand he is strong. His raven haired chicken butt like hair's bangs were falling in an adorable way in front of his onyx eyes.

If Ino was there, she would start making sex comments about the hottest guy Sakura had ever seen. But Sakura was a serious girl, she knew her boundaries.

Yeah. Like hell she did.

Sakura forced herself to turn her head around trying to hide the enormous blush that was spreading on her face like a virus. _That guy looked around my age_ , she thought and walked to the next corridor with slow steps, ignoring the revolutionary squeaks of the kid, Toshiaki.

She threw a box of tampons in her basket and checked the other things she had to buy, while planning her perfect night with Kiba and smirked at the thought of him and her drinking wine in his cozy apartment.

After she had picked everything she had one the list (even the idiotic things Ino had noted), Sakura started walking to the cashier with a goofy smile on her face, as she was lost in her fantasy with Kiba.

She only brought back on reality when she turned left to the corridor in front of the cashier and bumped hard on something. "What the fuck-…?" she stopped as she looked up only to see the hottie from before.

"Hey, that old hag said a bad word!" the boy called Toshiaki shouted pointing at her like she had just murdered a jellyfish.

Sakura's face went red in irritation and humiliation and spontaneously she raised her fist at the small kid. "Who did you call an old hag you little-?" _Wait what am I saying? Am I threatening a little kid? What the fuck is wrong with me?_

 ** _Maybe you are a violent old hag_** **,** a creepy deep voice echoed inside her mind.

 _Wait, what the hell is Darth Vader is doing inside my mind?_ Realizing she had been spacing out, she looked at the hot guy in panic, who had narrowed his eyes and was looking at her like she was a gum under his shoe or something.

"Ehhh I'm soooorry!" she said itching the back of her head and laughed nervously. She looked down only to realize that some things had fallen off her basket and dropped on her knees to pick them up. _Shit, shit, shit, EMBARASSMENT!_ , she was screaming inside her mind, biting her lip nervously as the guy's shoes were just a few centimeters away from her. _Black Converse huh? Nice choice…_

She was about to pick another box that had been thrown behind the guy, when he leaned and took it from the floor. Sakura stood up and looked at him with widened eyes. "Here" he said with a not-so-polite tone giving her the box of chocolate cereal.

Sakura took it with a small smile and mumbled "hehe thanks", while she was mentally cursing Ino for making her buy those stupid cereal that would probably now make the hottie think she was childish. _What the fuck Sakura you have a boyfriend!_

 ** _One that makes great pancakes._**

 _You have a point, Darth Vader._

The raven haired hottie rolled his eyes and walked past her, muttering something like "hn, annoying". Sakura narrowed her eyes, as the small kid stuck his tongue out at her. _Spoiled kid, snob hot daddy,_ she thought making her way to the cashier and put her basket on the counter. The bored cashier girl put her magazine in one side and starting taking the things from Sakura's basket, chewing her gum _loudly_.

Her eyes started trailing boringly on the items that were passing from the cashier girl's hands and being put in plastic bags, when she noticed something. "It's 30, 25, miss" the girl said in a boring tone.

"Are you sure that this is all?" Sakura asked and looked at the things inside the plastic bags. _Where the fuck is it?_ _Wait…don't tell me I dropped it when-_

"What's a "tampon"?" a child voice was heard and Sakura turned her face slowly, only to see the little boy from before holding _her_ box of tampons and looking at it curiously. The hot guy grabbed it from his hands fast, looking as annoyed as ever. "Gimme that."

"Ehhh…" Sakura mumbled and walked to his place, looking at the ground, _begging_ it would open and she would fall inside so she could escape one of the most humiliating moments of her life. "I think…it's mine…"

The guy's eye twitched and he gave the box to Sakura with a death glare on his face. "Thanks…" she mumbled and walked to the cashier again handing the box to the girl, who lazily told her the price, while Sakura was handing out the money from her wallet fast, as fast as she could in order to get away from there.

She was walking out of the automatic doors, when the kid's voice was heard from inside saying "But still, what is a tampon?" but Sakura had walked away before hearing the answer.

* * *

Ten hours had passed since the supermarket incident, and Sakura had almost forget about it.

 _Almost._ Because every time she was thinking that she might meet the hottie again, she was dying in embarrassment. The pink haired girl sighed and passed the street holding a bag full of apples, Kiba's favorite fruit. The moon was beautiful that day and their night would be just _perfect_. Because, after all, it was their anniversary the other day.

Sakura smiled. Time flied fast. She could still remember the moment she met with Kiba. She was a waitress in a really cozy café, and he had been the client. He had tried to flirt her, only to get rejected immediately. But he had kept coming, and his humor had won Sakura before she could realize it.

She hugged the bag of oranges and took out her keys as she reached Kiba's block of flats. It was kind of sweet that he had given her a key, it was something that bring closer the scenario of…(Sakura would always smile goofily at that thought) living together.

Kiba's flat was on the first floor, so Sakura decided to walk up the stairs. She was planning to surprise him by coming earlier than he expected her. Sakura unlocked the door as silently as she could and made a step in on her tiptoes. She was about to call his name when…

"Oh Kiba!"

"Fuck…"

The pink haired girl froze on her movements and swallowed hard. _No._

She started walking to Kiba's bedroom with slow steps. _No._

She touched the doorknob and pushed it down slowly. _No._

The door opened, revealing her boyfriend in the bed on the top of a blond girl Sakura knew.

 _No._

 _No._

The bag of oranges fell from her hands on the floor and the fruit rolled on the floor. Her eyes were frozen on the sight. Meanwhile, the two had noticed her persistence and Kiba turned around in shock.

"Sakura!" he shouted "Let me explain-"

But Sakura had already started running out of the apartment, before Kiba could utter another fucking excuse, in order to cover the obvious fact that he had cheated on her.

With a girl she thought she was her friend.

Tears were watering her eyes, but they weren't from sadness. They were from anger, disappointment, and betrayal.

She had just got out of his block of flats and was about to run away when a crazy idea came in her mind. It was a kind of funny story how she had bought a graffiti spray. It was one of those Friday nights when she would get drunk with Ino and they would make things they would probably regret the other day like dancing in the street.

It was that Friday when Ino had broke up with her boyfriend, Sai, and she was determined to spray all over his car, and they had bought their graffiti sprays but it never happened. And since then, the spray had remained in her bag.

 _Time to happen_ , she thought and grabbed the black spray from her bag and started shaking it in the air.

Kiba's car was a silver Volvo. Sakura grinned and started spraying the word "Asshole" on the silver doors.

 _Hate._ That's what she felt. But spraying the word on the car, felt surprisingly satisfying to her. She had just finished when she heard Kiba's voice.

"Sakura NO!" She turned around with a big grin and saw Kiba looking horrified in front of the sight of his sprayed car.

"Fuck you, Kiba" she told him and started running away. Away from him and her now ruined relationship.

* * *

"Baby, vanilla ice cream won't make the pain go away, it will just make you fat" Ino told Sakura and the pink haired girl lifted her head up with big eyes.

"I don't care" she softly said and lied on Ino's arm, putting a big spoon of vanilla ice cream in her mouth. Kiba had called numerous times, mostly about his car, but Sakura wouldn't pick it up. Her big green eyes glared on the TV screen where there was a mystery movie. But Sakura didn't really care. She just felt empty.

Ino fondled her friends her. "Come on, Sakura! He was an ass and you know it! And that bitch Temari, I thought you were friends or something!"

Sakura sighed. "Me too. But apparently we were just ex co-workers." The sight of Temari's face under Kiba's made her sick.

Ino moved her body a bit. "Let's sleep, girl. It's late."

Sakura shook her head and pouted. "No, I don't wanna."

"Can I at least lie at the other couch?"

Sakura nodded lazily and sighed, for a hundredth time that night. Ino slowly walked to the other couch and lied down. After a few minutes, she started snoring.

The pink haired girl looked at her best friend and smiled. Ino might have been crazy, acting like she was a kid all the time, flirt with every hot male organism she saw, she might have been hyper sometimes, but she had only been next to Sakura, no matter what.

The blonde had thrown her head back on a pillow while her left leg was thrown on the edge of the couch and her right arm was hanging on the side of the couch touching the floor. Sakura left the ice cream box next to her on the couch and walked to her bedroom and picked up a blanket. She walked back to the living room and threw it on Ino's sleeping body. In response, Ino snored and Sakura chuckled quietly. She jumped on the other couch and grabbed the ice cream box again, when she caught the newspaper she had thrown in the morning, now being on the small table in front of the couch.

She picked it up with a sigh and started turning the pages in boredom.

And then she saw it. Her eyes narrowed and licked her lips nervously. Did she really want this? Did she have the nerves?

Without any further thought, she took a marker from the table and circled it.

She sighed.

 _I'm gonna be a fucking babysitter._

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! I know I'm also writing "How You Changed Me" now, but I couldn't help it, I had this story stuck inside my mind for too long T_T**

 **please review if you like it! It makes me really happy and helps me keep it up! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Boohoo Naruto is not mine.**

* * *

"You know this is nuts right?"

"But whyyyy?" Sakura whined, putting her spoon full of chocolate cereal in her mouth.

Ino chewed for a bit, thinking. "Because" she said pointing her spoon at Sakura "The last time you were babysitting someone, you tied him on the bed, threatening to burn all his favorite stuffed animals if he moved."

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes. "That's because he was my little cousin and also I was on my period. Oh, and that was like 5 years ago."

The blonde crossed her arms. "Ugh, whatever. Just keep in mind that I'm not going to get you out of prison, if you accidentally kill the kid."

Sakura gave a sweet smile to Ino. "Okay, Ino-pig" she said and stood up putting her bowl in the sink along with her spoon. She sighed and her smile faded. She still couldn't believe that she had broken up with Kiba. Sure, she hated him now, or better, she felt disgust against him. But still, it was a big change in her life.

Mr. Muffin rubbed on her leg and purred. Sakura grabbed the bag of cat food and moved to his small plate, throwing some cat food in it. The cat started eating it and meowed in satisfaction.

"Looks like you're the only guy who's not gonna hurt me, aren't you Mr. Muffin?" she asked the cat and fondled his head sweetly.

"Don't say that, Forehead" Sakura heard Ino saying, and turned around seeing her putting her bowl in the sink on hers. She rested her body against the counter and crossed her arms on her chest. "Just because Kiba was an ass, doesn't mean that there's no one out there who is capable of loving you."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Probably he is a hundred miles from here, hidden in some kind of house and afraid of meeting people" she answered sarcastically and walked to the living room.

"Gosh, you are acting like you are a fifty year old woman" Ino commented rolling her eyes. "Also, classes are gonna start soon and you are gonna start studying like a freaking maniac as usual."

Sakura threw her hand in the air. "Unlike some people, I have a dream! I wanna be a doctor!"

"I never said you shouldn't have dreams, duh. I am just saying that you could be one with half the studying you are doing."

Sakura crossed her arms. "Whatever" she mumbled. She knew she was always reaching her limits when it came to studying, but that was what she was, she couldn't do anything about it. She stretched her arms and picked up the phone from the small table. She stared at it.

"It works by pressing the buttons" Ino commented sarcastically, her head appearing from the kitchen door. "No matter how you stare at it, it won't call by itself."

"Shut up, Ino-Pig."

The blonde stuck her tongue out at her best friend and walked out of the kitchen, moving to her room.

The pinquette sighed and threw the phone on the table again, throwing her body back on the couch. "Motherfuuuuckeeer!" she groaned loudly.

A confused Ino appeared on the door of her room, now wearing a purple top and short jeans. "What the fuck?" she asked her in a confused tone, while she was tying her hair in a high ponytail. "Are you retarded?"

Sakura rose her hand at Ino's place, showing her palm. "Bitch please. Talk to the hand."

The blonde walked out of her room and grabbed her bag from the dining table. "Anyway, I'm going."

"Where?"

"Mom called me before you woke up" Ino explained putting on her sunglasses. "I'll be back at noon babe, don't miss me too much."

"In your wildest dreams" Sakura told her with a smirk. The blonde waved at her closing the door behind her. It was quiet in the apartment, the only things Sakura could hear was the relaxing sound of the table fan and the faded sound of the cars out in the street.

She slowly took her phone again and sat up on the couch. With her free hand, she grabbed the newspaper from the table and slowly typed the phone number on the phone. Her finger stayed in the air for a bit, softly touching the call button.

Sakura took a breath and pressed it.

* * *

Ino put the key in the keyhole and opened the door of her and Sakura's apartment. Her mom was only being hyper as always, telling her that she was worrying about her not getting married and stuff like that.

The blonde pushed the door aside only to find Sakura sitting on the couch with a blank expression, holding Mr. Muffin in her arms, rubbing slowly his white fur.

Ino and Sakura had been together since they were in elementary school, so Ino had seen all shades of Sakura. She had seen happy, sad, angry, hurt, and she could easily tell if something was going on or not.

And the blank expression on Sakura's face was just telling her that something had happened.

"Hey, Forehead, what's up?" she asked her pink haired friend, receiving no answer. Ino started worrying. She walked in front of Sakura moving her hand in front of the girl's face. The pinquette blinked slowly and looked up at Ino. "Oh, you here Ino? Good to see you" she told her and smiled.

Ino's eye twitched and she slowly sat next to Sakura, who turned her head around facing her. "Okay, girl. Tell me please what happened, because you look as if you were mind-raped or something."

Sakura sighed, but didn't say anything. The blonde grabbed her shoulders and shook them, making Mr. Muffin jump off Sakura's arms and landing on the other couch, meowing angrily. "Earth to Sakura, what the fuck happened while I was out? Did Kiba come here? Did you get kicked out of college? Is it the end of the world? Fucking tell me, bitch!"

Sakura sighed again. "I…I called."

Ino stopped shaking her. "To who?"

"The one asking for a babysitter."

"And…?"

"I'm having an interview. In two hours from now."

Ino's big blue eyes widened. "What? Really?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes. And now I feel like I'm about to die. I. Am. Fucking. Nervous."

A frown appeared on the blonde's face. "Forehead, relax! It's just an interview!"

Suddenly, Sakura shot up from the couch. "It's not!" she shouted. "It's the only freaking _fine_ job I found! I have to have it! It's just that…" she lowered her voice and hugged her arms. "…I don't think I will. They will probably think I'm some kind of creepy weirdo."

The blonde's face softened and she hugged her friend. "Why would they think that?"

"I dunno" Sakura simply stated. Ino slowly pulled away and looked into her friend's eyes.

"Look. It's true okay? I mean, you're a freaking creepy weirdo. BUT." she told her and Sakura's lip trembled. "I know that when you have to do a job or something, you act like a pro, whatever it is."

"Really?" Sakura asked her making puppy eyes.

"Fuck, yes" Ino told her. "And I'm sure you are gonna be great in the interview thing."

"Thanks…Ino that was so…nice.." the pink haired told her and smiled at her friend.

Ino grinned. "Of course it was. In exchange for the mental support, you are going to come with me at the yoga lesson next Saturday."

* * *

Freaking. Luxurious. Building. These were the first words that came in Sakura's mind when she saw the building, whose address was the one the guy on the phone had given her. And somehow…she thought that she had heard that voice before.

Nah, it was probably just her imagination.

She closed her mouth as soon as she realized she had been gaping. She looked around her nervously and walked to the door of the building. She checked the small paper she had written the guy's information and looked at the names next to the door.

 _Uchiha…Uchiha…Uchiha…_ Her eyes were trailing through the many names of the big building and brightened when they found what they were looking for. _Uchiha Sasuke. That's it!_ She pressed the button next to the name and waited.

"Who is it?" she heard a deep voice, and she realized it was the one from the guy on the phone.

"Uh…it's me…Sakura Haruno…about the babysitter thing?" she said nervously, trying to control the shaking of her voice. The guy was silenced for a bit, and Sakura was afraid he had probably regretted telling her to come.

"Hn. It's on the fifth floor" he said and a buzz was heard from the door and Sakura pushed it, making it open. _Okay, Sakura relax. It's not like you are getting an interview to work in a hospital or something. It's okay if you don't take the job, because there is still Ino's job, you could just act more economical…_

 ** _Kick their asses_** **.**

 _Thank you Darth Vader._

She walked to the elevator and realized it was already there. She opened the door and pressed the button with the number '5' on it. It started moving.

 _Wow, this just looks freaking…wow…it even has music!_ , she thought and closed her eyes enjoying the elevator's relaxing music. Sakura had grown up in a loving family, who might not have been the richest, but they had a normal amount of money. Her mom was a hairdresser, something she was somehow destined to be, but surprised everyone by deciding she wanted to become a doctor. Her dad was a car mechanic, a classic dad who loved his only child and daughter, Sakura.

The soft _ding_ sound that showed her that she had arrived on the floor she wanted was heard, bringing Sakura back in her senses. She took a big breath and walked out of the elevator's now opened doors. The place was dark, since the lights were off. _Horror movie situation,_ she thought and gulped. She walked to the first door hoping it would be the right one. She pressed the doorbell and waited.

No one answered. No footsteps. Nothing. She sighed and walked to the other door.

Her finger softly pressed the doorbell and to her relief, footsteps were heard from inside. _Alright, Sakura, make a good impression. You are freaking awesome._ She put on her best smile and took a breath.

Her smile faded as soon as the door was opened.

Coal black eyes met apple green ones.

Sakura's jaw was on the floor and her eyes seemed like they were about to pop out. _WHAT THE FUCK?_ , she screamed inside her mind, staring at the guy at the doorframe, that seemed to be as shocked as she was, but wasn't showing it as she did.

Because the guy on the doorframe was someone she actually had met before.

 _IT'S THE FREAKING SUPERMARKET GUY!_

"Uh…" she tried to say and smiled nervously. "I guess I pressed the wrong doorbell…I thought this was Sasuke Uchiha's apartment-"

"It's me" the hottie stated and narrowed his eyes. "You are the one from the supermarket."

Sakura's face turned pitch red and itched the back of her head. "Heh…seems like you remember me -"

"It's Sasuke. Mr. Uchiha was my father" he interrupted her in a teacher like tone.

"Okay sorry - eh Sasuke" she muttered and looked at the floor nervously. _What da fuck?_

The raven haired guy didn't say anything, but sighed. "Whatever. Let's get this interview done."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Seriously…?"

He rose an eyebrow. "Isn't that the reason you came here for?"

She chuckled nervously. "Well yeah but…nevermind." The guy looked at her and only muttered 'hn' before turning around and walking into his apartment.

 _I can't believe he is actually going to interview me! I thought he would throw me out after seeing who I was!_ , she thought and followed Sasuke in. Her eyes trailed around the apartment. _Wow._ It was…perfect. The furniture seemed like they were freaking expensive and it even had a huge TV and a home cinema and…

Somehow, Sakura wanted to kill him right away and make this sweetheart apartment her own.

Sasuke sat on the dining table and looked at her through his bangs. "Sit" he told her showing her the opposite chair. Sakura nodded fast and made her way to the table, sitting on the somehow comfortable chair. _Crap, I feel like I'm going to die from nervousness…and embarrassment_ …Because every time she was looking at this guy's face, the scene from the supermarket was playing again and again in her head.

"So…you're Sakura Haruno…right?" he asked her with his sexy voice.

"Yeah…"

"Age?"

"20" she answered.

"Hn. You're in college?"

"Yeah, uh, I'm studying to become a doctor" she said trying to sound confident of herself, while she was actually screaming inside her mind.

"Hmm…" Sasuke said and ran his hand through his hair, while his face had still the same emotionless expression. _He looks so hot,_ a perverted version of herself shouted in her mind, but she shook her head, hoping her Darth Vader inside her mind would make the pervert shut up.

"Have you ever worked as a babysitter before?" he asked her making her blood freeze in her veins. _AAA I KNEW HE WOULD ASK THAT THEN WHY HAVEN'T I PREPARED MYSELF?_

"Yes" Sakura said in her most serious tone. _Technically._

"How many times?" he asked her crossing his arms on his chests, giving now Sakura a better sight of his arm muscles.

"Uh, twice" she answered. _The same kid. But still it counts as two times right?_

"Okay then" Sasuke told her and put his elbow against the table, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "Last question."

 _FUCK BETTER BE AN EASY ONE._ "Okay…"

"Will you go out with me?" Sakura almost flipped the table in shock and widened her eyes.

"What?" she asked him completely astonished. _Wait, is he hitting on me? What the hell is going on here?_

 ** _Let's kill him._**

 _Shut it, Darth, it's serious now!  
_ "You heard me" he told her looking straight into her big shocked apple green eyes. She took a big breath and pressed her lips together, closing her eyes. No, this was not good. He was serious and she…

She was annoyed.

"I came here for the babysitter position" she told him opening her eyes again. "Asking me something like that…" she pushed her hands on the table and stood up. "It's like you..you know…don't respect the fact that I'm here to work…"

She turned her back at him. Sure, she wanted the job like crazy, but asking her that? No…seriously no, even if he was the hottest guy she had ever seen. The fact that irritated her the most, was that he didn't even know her, so asking her that was only based on how she looked.

And Sakura hated those kind of men.

To her surprise, she heard slow clapping behind her and turned her head around in confusion. Sasuke was clapping slowly with a smirk on his face. "Well done."

She frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" he started and stood up walking towards her. "…that you are the first from the eleven women that came for the job, who actually denied."

Sakura was looking at him like he had come from Mars or something. "So…you weren't serious about asking me out?"

Sasuke shook his head and crossed his arms on his chest. _He is still hot_ , her perverted self screamed. "I was testing you."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see if you are one of those _annoying_ fangirls" he muttered looking as annoyed as ever.

"Okaaayyy…" Sakura was still looking at him like he was an alien or something. _This guy is either crazy or there are girls in these town that follow him around. Poor you._

"9 o'clock" he told her "This week you will be coming at 9 in the morning til 10 in the night. Is it okay for you?"

Okay the hours were many. Okay it seemed crazy. But the money he had told her he would be giving her was freaking enough for her to live like she wanted to.

"Yes" she said "But my college classes are starting on Friday along with the schools…"

"Oh yeah…well Toshiaki is starting school on Friday too so you can take him from school when you are over with your classes."

Sakura nodded. "I can do it" she said and smiled widely. _Wait does that mean that we actually got the job?_

Sasuke itched the back of his head. "I will write all the things you need to know on a paper and you will be given it yesterday."

"So…I'm the babysitter?" Sakura asked him dumbly while a wave of realization hit her.

"Aa."

She could easily start screaming in excitement, but she tried to hold herself down trying to get over the shock. _What? Really? Me?_

That moment the doorbell was heard and Sasuke walked past her and opened the door, and a small raven haired kid ran into the apartment.

"Hey Toshiaki wait!" a male voice was heard from outside and a blond haired man walked into the apartment. "Hey Teme!" he greeted at the raven haired man and smiled at him widely.

"It was so awweeesommme!" Toshiaki shouted, clear excitement written all over his face. "You should have come too! I didn't know the teams but I liked the blue ones so-" he stopped as soon as he turned around seeing Sakura standing a few meters behind Sasuke. _Uh…_ , she thought and waved at the kid smiling nervously.

"It's the old hag that bought that evil tampon thing!" Toshiaki screamed pointing at Sakura like she was a flying sheep. Her smile froze and so did her hand in the air, while her face started getting red, as the tampon incident came in her mind.

"Teme, who is she? She looks so hot!" she heard the blond haired man whispering in Sasuke's ear, making her wish even more now, that the floor would crack opened.

Sasuke shot him a death glare muttering "Shut up, dobe" and then looked at Toshiaki. "Toshiaki, this is your new babysitter, Sakura."

The kid's jaw almost fell on the floor, but then he crossed his arms on his chest in a funny way. "I don't want her. She is weird."

 ** _Kill it with fire._**

 _I wish I could._

"Nice to meet you Toshiaki" she decided to greet him and smiled at him sweetly. He narrowed his eyes at her and looked away with a 'humph!'.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Teme's best friend!" the blond smiled widely at her.

 _He looks like a great guy_ , Sakura thought and tried to push away the comment from before, by smiling at him. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Who was apparently leaving" Sasuke muttered, looking clearly irritated about maybe the situation.

Sakura waved with a sweet apologizing smile at Naruto and Toshiaki (who stuck his tongue out at her) and moved to the door with Sasuke behind her.

"Well, thank you so much" Sakura told him and smiled again. "I hope everything works out well with your son."

Sasuke's face darkened a bit and he frowned. "Toshiaki is not my son."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews and the faves and the follows they made me so happy! ^.^ And if Toshiaki is not Sasuke's son, then who's son is it? :O Tell me your thoughts about this chapter, review! :D**


End file.
